


Just glass

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy wants Sanji to see too





	Just glass

So arranging it had not exactly been easy. Luffy had to go out his way to get what he wanted. He had gone and asked questions. The problem with poking around was that he did not want to tip off Sanji or let him suspect what he was up to.

In the beginning he had been tempted to get Franky build them a room that they could change however they wanted. He had considered that right up to the moment that Robin had let him know that Sanji would hate that idea.

Even though that would make things so very easy for Luffy. It would have been really nice if he could just have a room to himself that he could bring Sanji too and he could lock them both up in there for a while.

But that was not going to happen so he satisfied himself with what he had and what they had. They had their moments. They had gentle times. Sanji softly kissing him on the deck. Sometimes the kitchen.

They had their nights too, when Sanji was finished for the night. They had the bench by the garden, the aquarium. They had the kitchen too and the bathroom. Even though those moments seemed hurried they were what they were.

They were not hiding anything. Sanji had been relaxed about the whole thing. He liked to tease Luffy with kisses sometimes. Even though he knew better than to stir up Luffy hours before they could have uninterrupted time together.

Still it felt as though something could be added to their times together. he enjoyed taking Sanji, he loved every single part of what they did together.

Even when it was just kissing he loved it. Sometimes kissing was all they were allowed to have. That was fine. He loved to pin Sanji to a railing or keep him on his lap and kiss him. Keep kissing him until Sanji was panting and his lips were red. Keep kissing him until he shivered in Luffy’s arms and his eyes were unfocused.

He loved kissing Sanji all over too. It had been a slow thing for them, them taking it slow and Sanji telling him what he liked. Now Luffy knew what Sanji liked and he could really enjoy himself. He had found things that Sanji had not even known he liked. Found places Sanji had not known were sensitive.

Luffy loved that too. Loved marking the spots he discovered and sucking bruises on them. He loved what those spots did to Sanji. But he really loved the sex, he loved Sanji sucking him deep. He loved sucking Sanji and he really enjoyed fucking Sanji.

So many positions to choose from. So many ways to do it. It still felt fresh, amazing and new to Luffy. He knew how Sanji liked it and Sanji loved it when Luffy let himself go and drowned in his need. There was always something telling him to have more. More of Sanji. Fuck him more, fuck him deeper and longer. Hold him down, open him up. mark him, taste him. Get as close to eating him up as he could. Drive him crazy. Sanji loved that about Luffy, which was why Luffy knew what he was planning wasn’t going to bother Sanji that much.

At least he hoped it would not be too much of a surprise. Luffy’s hands moved down Sanji’s chest undoing the buttons of his shirt as Sanji did the same as they backed towards the bed.

Finding the inn had been fun and exciting when he knew what he was looking for. Getting Sanji to sneak away for fun had been easier than he had thought it would be. He guessed Sanji had wanted some them time even more than he had.

When he shoved Sanji’s shirt off the man’s shoulders and to the ground his hands slipped to Sanji’s ass so he could cup and mould. Sanji moaned into his kiss as pressed so hard against him that their covered erections rubbed each other. That only made Luffy cup him firmer.

He wanted to be inside of him. He wanted to push Sanji down and fuck him. He wanted to get to the end where he could Sanji up and see him and have the best of both worlds but he had to take his time. This was not something that could be worried.

He had to take his time, he had to savour and taste. He dragged his hands from Sanji’s ass to instead slide up the man’s body. He slid his hands back down until he hooked his fingers in Sanji’s pants. He reluctantly pried his lips from Sanji, he had to swoop back in for a quick kiss to his wet mouth though.

There was no leaving Sanji. One kiss meant to give another and another until his mouth was red and wet. Luffy kissed his way down Sanji’s chin and throat until he lingered in the hollow of Sanji’s throat.

He growled a bit as he sucked and bit. That would be a mark that remained. Sanji’s body shivered as he sucked hard, Luffy knew how sensitive his cook was there. Luffy sucking there sent a tingle right down Sanji’s body the man had told him.

Luffy kissed his way down Sanji’s chest as he played with the inside of Sanji’s pants. Stroked his fingers inside teasing the flesh he could touch as he made his way down. Sanji’s hands went from his shoulders to his hair. When Luffy dropped to his knees and dragged Sanji’s pants down, Sanji’s hands sank into his hair and tugged with a tight grip.

Luffy went with it, he glanced up while he leaned forward to nuzzle Sanji’s covered strained cock. Pressed a soft kiss to the covered tip as Sanji’s eyes burned down at him. Sanji’s knees trembled and Luffy hid his smile in an open-mouthed kiss to Sanji’s cock.

The gasp that followed took his attention even as he yanked down Sanji’s boxers. He loved the way Sanji tilted his head back. Loved the way it exposed his throat, loved the flush running up it. He was hungry for Sanji and he was hungry for more.

XxX

Luffy never wanted to get used to the feeling of taking Sanji. It was always slow no matter how much he stretched him, it was always a slow stretch and he loved it. Sanji’s voice was always hoarse and he shuddered under Luffy’s hands every single time.

It was beautiful, Luffy had always thought it was a shame Sanji couldn’t see what he saw. That Sanji couldn’t share in how delicious Sanji looked under him every single time. At least now he had the chance to do some of that.

He shuddered when he sank his full length into Sanji. His hands went from Sanji’s hips to trace up the man’s back and chest. He let his hand sink into Sanji’s hair as he leaned forward.

His other hand he gently used to tip Sanji’s face in the direction Luffy wanted it to be. He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s nap as he pulled out just a bit and rolled his hips back in. Sanji gasped, moved with the thrust. Luffy kept his eyes fixed on across the room as he waited and soon enough he was rewarded with Sanji opening his eyes and meeting his stare in the mirror in the room.

“Luffy what the-“ Sanji was cut off with Luffy’s next thrust. It was hard to retreat with the grip that he had. He had to moderate his breathing and his slow thrusts so he did not slide out too far. He rolled his hips so he was once again flush against Sanji’s ass.

“Look at you.” He whispered with his next thrust. “I love to see you like this. Your eyes are always so expressive. I love watching you.” His gaze went to the mirror and the way Sanji was watching them in it. “I love taking you like this. You look like mine like this.”

He spread Sanji’s thighs further and pulled him up even more. Sanji’s back was pulled back. His body arched back into Luffy as he leaned back. It was not a case of him looking for support. He could have lazily thrust into Sanji form the former position. He could support them both easily.

His own breaths came in short pants as his gaze switched from the mirror to looking down Sanji’s body at his leaking cock. Sanji was trying not to look.

“It’s us.” Luffy whispered. “Look at you being mine Sanji.” His thumb wiped away the wetness from Sanji’s mouth. “I’m so deep inside you.” He shuddered. “I love it so much. Look at what I see.”

“God Luffy who wants to see-“ Sanji hissed as Luffy grounded against him torturously slow. “I don’t need to see myself like this!”

“Why not?” Luffy bit Sanji’s ear as his hand snaked down to wrap around Sanji’s leaking cock. “Don’t you like looking at me? I like looking at you and what I do to you. I want to see what you see too.” He watched himself in the mirror. The way he pulled and pulled at Sanji. The way he was flushed and sweating, it was strange by enticing in the strangest way. “It’s me with you. Why wouldn’t I like this?” He demanded as he toyed with the head of Sanji’s cock before he began to pump.

“Some things you don’t need-“ Luffy sighed as he cut Sanji off with a tighter grip on his slick cock and faster thrusts. “D-damn it Luffy!”

“You’re my cook.” Luffy hissed as he yanked Sanji’s head back further. “You’re my crew mate but you’re my lower too. The way you look when you want me belongs to the both of us.” He reluctantly he pulled himself out of Sanji. Gritted his teeth at losing his warmth.

He released Sanji’s hair and instead grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled Sanji and his shaking legs off the bed. He pulled him right up to the mirror and turned him so that Sanji faced it.

A few movements and some rearrangements and he was lining his cock back up and sliding back inside of Sanji as he bent over. He savoured the tight feel and opened his eyes.

He saw himself in the mirror but when he looked down he saw the awed look on Sanji’s face via the mirror watching him. He grinned as he resumed his pace his hands tight on Sanji’s slick hips.

“I like what you do to me too.” He panted. “I love the way you moan when I make you feel good. The way your eyes water when you’re oversensitive. The way you groan and cry whey I’ve gotten a good spot.” He teased with his thrusts to make Sanji cry out. “The way you feel around me, It can only be you.” He admitted.

“Luffy.” Sanji’s arms were braced around the mirror on the wall. His legs braced as Luffy fucked him against the mirror. Every thrust drove Sanji closer and closer until his hair was brushing the surface with every thrust. “Luffy.”

“There’s something.” Luffy panted. “About you that drives me crazy, I have to mark you up. I have to see you and touch you. I want my cum on you, I want you to walk around and think about me. Feel me every day if you can. You’re so amazing.” He lowered his head his eyes on Sanji’s back covered with sweat. “Moments like this belong to us. You’re so fucking incredible and cute too.”

His breath hitched when Sanji’s head shifted in a way that let him stare into his own eyes with every thrust that Luffy gave. Luffy fell silent as he fucked Sanji, his body falling into the rhythm and his mind fighting off the urge to cum. Sanji was hot and tight as always. He just wanted to cum hard deep inside him but this was important too.

He bit his lip as he thrust and Sanji clenched around him. Reality had some fogginess around it. His body was so sensitive and there was only so long he could put off cumming. Sanji was just so damn sexy. He angled himself before he used his abilities to lick from Sanji’s ass to follow all the way to the man’s nape. The shudder that moved Sanji caused him to hold on tighter with his hands and thrust tighter thrusts.

Luffy glanced back at the mirror in time to catch Sanji licking his reflection. The sight of his pink tongue licking the image of them was too much. Luffy thought about Sanji licking up his cum, or Sanji licking up his own cum from that surface and he groaned. His grip was tighter, fiercer and he thrust as he came.

He had enough of his head with him to grip Sanji’s cock. Reached his hands underneath to jerk Sanji hard and fast until Sanji pressed back against Luffy and came himself.

Both of them pressed against the mirror panting. Luffy did not want to pull out but he knew he would have to. Pull out, take his cook to the shower and clean them both up. Then back to the bed and maybe another. Depending on how Sanji thought about the mirror they could try a repeat… or Luffy could get Sanji cum on the mirror before Luffy got him on his hands and knees as he fucked him.

The thought of Sanji licking his own cum away from the mirror as Luffy fucked him got his cock twitching in more than interest.

“You’re all for running right ahead and opening my eyes to things I didn’t even know I’d closed my eyes to aren’t you?” Luffy smiled when he felt Sanji reach back and pat his hair. “Besides keep you I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You liked it then right?” Luffy grinned.”

“I think I have my own ideas.” Sanji chuckled. “God… after that I need a smoke.”

 


End file.
